Un long chemin
by Jade181184
Summary: Que faire lorsque la personne à qui vous tenez le plus ne se souvient pas de vous... Post saison 4 Femslash RootxShaw


Un grand merci à mes 2 lectrices et auteurs préférées dans la section POI pour leurs encouragements : Isastis2013 et Paige0703

 **Un long chemin**

Elle était prête à présent et avait accepté que désormais elle devrait désormais jouer le reste de sa vie à quitte ou double. Après tout, elle l'avait sans doute mérité aux vues de ses actes passés. Elle était prête à tout pour cela même à mourir.

Face à la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle et qui tenait son arme pointée dans sa direction le doigt prêt à appuyer sur la détente, elle affronterait le jugement de cette dernière sans faillir.

Si Sameen voulait la tuer et bien qu'elle le fasse mais elle devrait le faire en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Root se demandait encore comment elles avaient pu en arriver là. Dire que lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Sameen, elle s'était dit que le cauchemar de ces derniers mois était enfin terminé.

 **Deux mois plus tôt**

Ils en avaient enfin terminé avec Samaritain et tout le monde était revenu en vie. Qui aurait dit que ce cauchemar aurait pris fin de cette manière. Samaritain et la Machine avaient finalement fusionné pour ne donner plus qu'une seule entité qui avait désormais une totale autonomie.

Elle aurait déjà été ravie rien qu'avec cela mais de plus ils avaient retrouvé Sameen. Bon, les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passées aussi bien qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Sameen avait essayé de la tuer et elle avait dû l'assommer pour parvenir à la faire tenir tranquille.

Désormais, Root avait le sentiment qu'un immense fossé les séparait toutes les deux et elle espérait vraiment réussir à le combler définitivement. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que patienter alors que de l'autre côté de la porte où elle se tenait, Sameen se faisait examiner.

Elle avait le sentiment que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le médecin avait pénétré dans cette pièce. Le fait qu'Harold et John soient eux aussi présent n'étaient qu'une piètre consolation pour elle.

« Arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage Root, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher.

Je suis incapable de faire autrement cette attente va finir par me rendre f…, dit elle s'interrompant en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. »

Elle se précipita sur le pauvre médecin, tel un fauve bondissant sur sa proie.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

Et bien physiquement, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle souffre de quoi que ce soit à part un peu de déshydratation. Elle semble avoir subi de nombreux sévices. Il y a des traces de ligature, de coups et de brûlures électriques. Cependant, il ne semble pas y avoir de séquelles permanentes.

Mais… Je sens bien au ton de votre voix qu'il y a autre chose.

Il semblerait qu'elle souffre d'amnésie partielle.

Partielle, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Et bien, elle sait qui elle est. Elle se souvient de John et vous Harold mais les souvenirs de l'année qui s'est écoulée semblent s'être effacé.

Et d'où cela peut-il venir ?

Et bien, il y a plusieurs causes possibles. La première pourrait être liée à une lésion cérébrale, je vais donc lui faire passer un scanner et une I.R.M afin d'éliminer cette possibilité. La deuxième possibilité pourrait être liée à des drogues qu'on lui aurait injectées, j'ai fait une prise de sang pour faire un bilan complet. La dernière serait plus psychologique, un blocage que son esprit aurait fait pour se protéger.

Et que peut-on faire ?

S'il s'agit d'une lésion cérébrale, il faudra faire un bilan neurologique pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts mais il n'y a dans ce cas que peu d'espoir d'un rétablissement. Pour la drogue, après élimination complète de son organisme, la mémoire devrait lui revenir complètement.

Et si c'est psychologique ?

C'est le cas le plus compliqué, il faudra qu'elle veuille se souvenir pour que le blocage disparaisse. »

Compliqué, n'était pas le mot que Root aurait choisi quasi impossible serait plus exact. Sameen s'était ouverte à l'équipe au cours de cette dernière année si elle était revenue un an en arrière alors ils se retrouveraient face à une Sameen aussi sauvage qu'avant.

Tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait pour gagner sa confiance avait disparu de son esprit. Le pire pour Root était que Sameen ne se souviendrait pas de leur relation. Ca avait au moins le don d'expliquer l'attitude que Sameen avait eu envers elle.

Pour Sameen, elle était l'ennemie celle qui l'avait torturée avant de tenter de la tuer. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire cela, elle l'ignorait. Donner confiance à Sameen était un travail de longue haleine qu'elle avait effectué avec succès.

Là, c'était une toute autre affaire car entre temps et aux vus des sévices physiques et psychologiques qu'elle avait subi ces derniers mois, lui réapprendre la confiance s'avèrerait relever d'un travail de titan.

La main de John sur son épaule amicale et apaisante lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Si même lui, l'homme le moins malin de la pièce éprouvait le besoin de la réconforter c'est que sa détresse devait être des plus évidentes.

« Hé ! On ne sait pas encore. Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour l'instant.

Facile à dire. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas là quand elle sortira de la chambre.

Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Root.

Ne panique pas, je vais juste faire un petit tour. Les examens qu'a prescrits le médecin devraient nécessiter 2 bonnes heures, je serais de retour d'ici là. Je prends le chien avec moi, dit-elle en sifflant Baloo. »

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour éviter qu'on s'aperçoive des larmes qui lui brouillaient de la vue et menaçaient de s'échapper à tout instant. Elle erra sans but pendant de longues minutes laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Inconsciemment, elle retourna vers des endroits où Sameen et elle avaient partagés des moments intenses. Elle revécut en pensée tous les moments qu'elles avaient vécus toutes les deux, bons ou mauvais jusqu'au dernier où elle avait cru la perdre définitivement.

Ses souvenirs lui avaient remis un peu de baume au cœur. Et c'est l'esprit plus léger et un peu d'espoir qu'elle regagna le lieu qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. A priori, ils étaient revenus, i peine quelques minutes, Sameen étant installée dans le salon.

Cette dernière réagit instantanément à son arrivée se tendant comme un arc et tendant une main dans son dos comme pour récupérer une arme que Root savait ne pas être là.

« Détends-toi Sameen, je ne mords pas. Harold et John ont dû te le dire.

Tu as peut être réussi à les embobiner mais moi, il me faudra plus que quelques belles paroles pour te faire confiance.

Du moment que tu me laisses une chance de te convaincre Sweetie.  
Et pas de surnom idiot non plus.

Et comment suis-je sensée t'appeler ?

Ne m'appelle pas, ça nous évitera bien des complications, dit elle en retournant dans la chambre qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

Miss Shaw ne souffre pas de lésions cérébrales ça s'est pour la bonne nouvelle. Malheureusement, le cocktail qu'on lui a donné n'est pas suffisant pour provoquer l'amnésie dont elle a été victime.

Il ne reste donc que le facteur psychologique n'est ce pas.

En effet, les souvenirs de Miss Shaw semblent remonter à peu de temps après notre recherche de la Machine.

Donc tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est que je l'ai séquestré, violentée que je vous ai enlevé Harold et que j'ai failli tous nous faire tuer.

Je suis désolé pour cela, il va donc falloir nous montrer convaincante pour qu'elle nous fasse à nouveau confiance comme elle avait fini par le faire.

Ce n'est pas en vous qu'elle n'a pas confiance Harold mais en moi et je pense qu'il sera extrêmement compliqué pour elle de m'accepter.

Et bien nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas Root.

Sameen est une vraie tête de mule, je doute que quiconque puisse la convaincre si elle ne veut pas l'être. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, ne vous en mêlez pas Harold ni toi John, c'est quelque chose que Sameen et moi nous devons régler seules.

J'ai quelques doutes sur le fait que vous deux parveniez à vous réconcilier sans…

Sans quoi ? Créer des dégâts permanents à la ville. Voyons Harold même si Sameen et moi, nous ne nous attendons plus, nous sommes toutes les 2 adultes. Sameen ne mettrait pas la ville à feu à sang même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

Bon, très bien, je pense que je ne peux pas trouver grand-chose à dire là-dessus. Simplement, bien que vous ne vouliez pas que nous nous en mêlions, prévenez nous quand même lorsque vous ferez certaines tentatives d'approche.

Pas de souci, je ne voudrais pas vous perturber. Je sais que vous appréciez vos petites habitudes. »

Les jours suivants, elle choisit de garder une certaine distance avec Sameen lui laissant le temps de se réhabituer à son ancienne vie. Bien sur, elle n'était jamais très loin mais elle respectait l'espace de vital de Sameen sachant que cette dernière risquait de se braquer encore plus.

L'observer ainsi de loin sans pouvoir intervenir la rendait triste. Elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si Sameen choisissait de ne pas souvenir et l'effaçait définitivement de sa vie. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas et choisirait de disparaître définitivement.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas dû se montrer assez discrète car un soir alors qu'elle la guettait sur le toit en face de chez elle, elle reçut un appel d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ca te dérangerait d'arrêter de jouer les chauves-souris, dit la voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

Je ne fais que répondre à la demande d'Harold.

Mais oui, bien sur, je vais te croire. Si tu dois rôder à côté de moi, je préfère te garder sous la main, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête.

Tu es sûr de vouloir m'avoir sous le même toit que toi, demanda Root mi-ravie, mi-sceptique

Comme on dit, garde tes amis à proximité mais garde tes ennemis encore plus proches.

J'arrive dans ce cas. »

C'est avec un espoir un peu plus grand qu'elle rejoignit l'appartement de Sameen. Bon, ce n'est pas le rapprochement qu'elle désirait mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Sameen tout juste vêtue d'un short et d'un haut pour la nuit.

Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva avec une couverture et un oreiller jetés par Sameen par la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne lui referme cette dernière au nez. Il y avait une deuxième chambre mais à priori, elle n'était pas invitée à y dormir donc elle devrait se contenter du canapé.

Elle se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain et prit le temps de prendre une douche. Le canapé n'était pas idéal mais lui permettrait peut être de faire sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des mois.

En fait, depuis que Sameen avait été kidnappée et même depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée, Root n'avait pas fait une vraie nuit de sommeil. Elle grapillait quelques heures de si de là entre deux missions.

Le sommeil la surprit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut pour réaliser que le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu la faire émerger.

Elle sentit alors l'odeur du café et du bacon. Sameen était dans la cuisine entrain de finir, de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce réveil lui en rappelait un autre quelques mois auparavant, les rôles étaient inversés alors.

Sameen était revenue d'une mission blessée à l'épaule. Root se doutait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave sinon la Machine lui aurait dit mais elle avait voulu s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. Elle avait pénétré dans l'appartement en plein milieu de la nuit pensant que Sameen lui aurait tout de suite sauter dessus.

Elle eut la surprise de la trouver allongée sur le lit entre les draps. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue. Main qui fut attrapée dans un étau au moment où elle voulut la retirer.

« On joue les voyeuses » était la phrase que Sameen lui avait sorti avant de la pousser dans le lit et de la prendre dans une étreinte sauvage. Au petit matin, Root s'était levée et dirigée vers la cuisine, et avait commencé à préparer le repas.

Elle avait bien avancé dans la préparation du repas quand deux bras puissants vinrent l'étreindre. Le repas fut vite oublié dans une voluptueuse étreinte. Revenant au présent, Root secoua la tête et resta quelques instants à admirer la silhouette de son amie.

Elle fut arrachée à ses pensées par le regard de Sameen posée sur lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

« Enfin réveillée, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te jeter un seau d'eau à la figure.

Bonjour Root, tu as bien dormi Root, tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner Root. Mais avec plaisir Sameen, dit elle en attrapant au vol une tranche de bacon.

Pas touche, dit elle en lui tapant sur la main. »

Machinalement, comme si son corps savait d'instinct quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus le souvenir, elle se rapprocha de Root. Puis, tout aussi vite que ce rapprochement avait commencé, elle se recula comme si le contact avec le corps de Root l'avait brûlé.

Root choisit de ne pas pousser plus avant, ni de commenter ce qui venait de se passer, de peur de la braquer définitivement. Ce jour-là, rien d'autre ne se passa, elles prirent leur repas en toute tranquillité. Bien sur, Sameen ne put s'empêcher de lui faire comprendre que cette nuit était exceptionnelle et ne se reproduirait plus.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, elles furent trop occupées pour y repenser. Finalement, ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard, durant lesquelles aucune d'elles n'avaient pu dormir plus de 2 ou 3 heures d'affilée qu'elles purent rentrer chez elles.

Toutes deux épuisées, Finch leur avait imposé le covoiturage. Connaissant, Sameen comme elle la connaissait, Root s'installa automatiquement sur le siège passage posant la tête sur la vitre froide de la portière.

Elle était tellement fatiguée que ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de trajet qu'elle se rendit compte que Sameen ne prenait pas le chemin de son appartement pour la raccompagner.

« Où va-t-on ?

Etant donné que je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement à part sur le toit en face de mon immeuble.

Donc tu m'emmènes là-bas.

Non, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Harold se plaigne que je te maltraite. Tu prendras le canapé comme la dernière fois. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est le même tarif. S'il le faut, je t'attacherais pour t'éviter de partir.

Vas y, attache moi, tu sais que j'adore ça. »

Depuis, les choses avaient évolué lentement. Après cette fameuse nuit, Sameen avait accepté une cohabitation temporaire avec Root dormant toujours sur le canapé. Il y avait cependant ce besoin réel de contact entre elles que chacune éprouvait.

Root, cependant, savait que c'était insuffisant pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. Il y avait eu un petit progrès, Root dormait à présent dans la chambre attenante à celle de Sameen. Il avait fallu pour cela que Root soit blessée.

Rien de méchant, Léon avait encore fait des siennes et c'est elle qui en avait payé les pots cassés. Elle avait bien noté le regard de Sameen exprimant clairement juste retour des choses lorsqu'elle s'était faite surprendre par un tazzer.

Elle avait cependant chuté lourdement dans les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais était restée sonner au sol quelques instants. Sameen était arrivée très rapidement sans un mot, elle l'avait palpé dans tous les sens avant de juger que Root pouvait se relever.

Elles n'étaient pas rentrées au Q.G et étaient rentrées directement à l'appartement. Là, Sameen l'avait aidée à s'installer et avait disparu de longues minutes avant de réapparaître avec de quoi soigner ses contusions et ses coupures.

« Déshabille-toi, dit elle d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

A tes ordres, Sweetie, dit elle d'une voix douce.

Dépêche que je passe du baume sinon tu risques de le sentir passer demain. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Ca fait du bien, dit Root après qu'elle ait commencé à masser les zones sensibles.

Ouais, et bien, t'excite pas trop, dit elle en refermant le tube de crème. Voilà, c'est fini.

Et bien, je vais passer à la salle de bain et me coucher, je suis crevée. »

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain cependant la couverture et l'oreiller n'était plus à leur place habituelle. Voyant la porte de la seconde chambre ouverte, elle y avait pénétré et découvert le lit fait. Sameen s'était enfermée dans sa chambre sûrement pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'était réveillé plusieurs fois au contact d'une main sur son front ou d'une couverture qui se rabattait sur elle. Sameen était venue plusieurs fois surveiller qu'elle allait bien et n'avait besoin de rien.

Ce geste si minuscule soit-il, lui avait permis de voir une faible lueur au bout du tunnel. Finalement, elle avait officiellement emménagé chez Sameen amenant petit à petit des affaires au fur et à mesure que cette dernière lui donnait accès à son espace personnel.

Cependant, du côté de la mémoire, il n'y avait que peu de progrès. Cela faisait six semaines que Sameen était revenue et à part quelques petites choses qu'elle s'était rappelées, ses souvenirs liées à elles semblaient ne pas vouloir revenir.

Elle en était arrivée à envisager une solution extrême qu'était un choc émotionnel violent quand un nouveau numéro arriva. Elle aurait pu dire le numéro de la dernière chance.

Pour une fois, ce ne serait qu'elle et Sameen. Peut être que dans un environnement qui n'était pas familier, loin de sa zone de confort, ses souvenirs se raviveraient plus facilement. Elle se raccrochait sans doute aux branches mais l'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait.

Sameen n'était pas vraiment ravie, elle pouvait le voir dans la tension qui marquait ses traits. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait repris une certaine forme de distance. C'était sans doute lié à la nuit d'i jours où elle avait été surprise par les hurlements dans la chambre de Sameen.

Elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de cette dernière. Sameen se débattait entre les draps marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Root ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse et pris le risque de se rapprocher.

Ne supportant pas cela plus longtemps, elle grimpa sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle continua de se battre dans le vide un moment avant de lentement s'apaiser, bercé par les paroles apaisantes de Root et son léger balancement d'avant en arrière.

Avant de s'endormir à son tour, les bras toujours autour de Sameen, elle put entendre distinctement les paroles murmurées par Sameen « Ne m'abandonne pas ». Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le matin suivant, Sameen avait disparu et depuis elle l'évitait consciencieusement.

Le chemin risquait d'être sacrément monotone si Sameen ne se décidait pas à entamer le début d'une conversation.

« Tu as décidé de jouer au Roi du silence Sameen, tu sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu devras bien finir par m'adresser la parole.

…

Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voit vulnérable.

Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile, grogna Sameen.

Est-ce que j'ai dit cela ? Tu n'as rien de fragile mais tu gardes en toi des blessures profondes.

D'où est ce que tu sors ce baratin de psy à 2 balles ?

Sameen quand comprendras-tu que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.

Du fait qu'on entretenait une « relation » toutes les deux, ironisa Sameen.

Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais tu ne peux pas nier que ton corps reconnaît le mien. Si ton esprit l'a oublié, la mémoire de ton corps est toujours présente.

Ce n'est peut être qu'une illusion, le corps peut se tromper.

Il n'y a pas que ton corps, ton cœur aussi te dit la même chose. Que te faut-il de plus ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas ce petit pincement quand tu entends les balles siffler dans ma direction.

Comment peux tu…, commença Sameen.

Non, ne t'arrête pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que tout ce que tu éprouves, je le ressens en retour lorsque c'est ton tour d'être en danger. Tu sais que tu viens de louper la sortie.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, dit elle en faisant brusquement demi-tour. »

Root choisit donc d'en rester là pour le moment mais elle savait que cette discussion ne devrait pas être trop retardée. Elle pensait cependant avoir donné à Sameen de quoi réfléchir. Les jours qui suivirent, furent compliqués à gérer.

Harold et John les avaient fait embaucher pour une vente de charité où devraient s'écouler des œuvres d'art. Leur nouveau numéro était le commissaire-priseur de la vente. Comme l'avait dit ouvertement Sameen, il ne fallait pas être devin pour se douter de ce qui se tramait.

Les 2 compères étaient occupés sur une affaire à New York, toutes deux devraient se contenter de Lionel comme renfort. Même si Sameen n'avait guère de souvenirs de sa collaboration avec Fusco, elle lui faisait étrangement confiance.

Sameen semblait étrangement confiance à tout le monde sauf à elle. Cette situation était de plus en plus compliquée à gérer. La vente aux enchères aurait lieu le lendemain, c'est donc résignée qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée.

Sameen n'avait pas semblé particulièrement énervé de devoir partager une chambre commune avec elle, c'était déjà ça. Cependant, elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur prête à mordre tous ceux qui s'approchaient.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sameen, on dirait que tu veux attaquer tout ce qui bouge ?

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

S'il te plait, n'essaye pas de me mentir.

Celle-là, elle est bien bonne, c'est moi qui cache des choses, dit Sameen en explosant.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois de faire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes coups de téléphone.

…

Tu vas partir, tu as appelé pour voir un O.R.L. J'ai bien repérer vos conversations avec Harold, tu vas couper ton lien avec la Machine et disparaître

Tu me surveilles Sameen, dit Root souriant intérieurement voyant qu'elle avait su attirer son attention.

Tu vas tout quitter comme ça, abandonner les missions et l'équipe, dit Sameen en haussant le ton.

Et bien maintenant que Samaritain n'est plus, que la Machine n'a plus besoin de moi…, répondit Root en enfonçant le clou.

Et John et Harold… répondit Sameen en voulant crier « Et moi. »

Ce sont des grands garçons tous les deux. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester.

Plus de raison, plus de raison, hurla Sameen se jetant sur elle les précipitant toutes les deux sur le lit. »

La désir remplaça très vite la fureur et Sameen se jeta sur les lèvres de Root au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci et elles s'embrassèrent passionnément. La nuit qui suivit était à marquer dans les annales de leur relation comme leur première fois.

Elles se dévorèrent l'une l'autre se repaissant du désir de l'autre avec une sauvagerie égale à la frustration qu'elles avaient connue toutes les deux ces derniers mois. Root profita largement de chacun de ses instants les gravant dans sa mémoire.

Au petit matin, ce fut la douche froide pourtant à nouveau car Sameen n'était plus ni dans le lit ni dans la chambre. Elles jouèrent à un jeu de cache-cache toute la journée, Root pouvait le comprendre Sameen avait besoin de temps pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

Elles ne se retrouvèrent que le soir même toutes les deux avaient été embauchées comme serveuses ce qui déplaisait souverainement à Sameen. Root ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle le ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre à Harold.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elles repérèrent rapidement 5 types qui ne leur semblaient pas très clairs. Les voyant sortir de la salle des ventes et se diriger vers l'extérieur de la salle. C'était un braquage, il fallait à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer.

Elles parvinrent rapidement à éliminer les 5 hommes. Root se dirigeait vers Sameen quand celle-ci lui braqua son arme sous le nez.

 **Retour au présent**

Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de Sameen quand la déflagration retentit prête à recevoir la douleur fulgurante, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien senti. Pourtant, l'arme de Sameen était encore fumante et des gémissements derrière Root prouvaient qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Lionel prit le relais mais toutes deux savaient que quelque chose clochait, le commissaire-priseur n'avait jamais été en danger réellement ce qui signifiait que c'était lui la menace. Sameen rattrapa l'homme qui tentait de filer discrètement alors que Root fouillait la salle à la recherche de la menace.

Bien lui en pris, sous le pupitre du commissaire se trouvait un engin explosif, rien d'électronique, la Machine ne pouvait pas l'aider. Alors, elle eut une idée stupide et récupéra la bombe se précipitant à l'extérieur où elle savait qu'il y avait une piscine.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de la balancer mais n'eut pas le temps de se jeter au sol qu'elle fut projetée par la déflagration qui s'en suivit. Elle eut un bref moment où tout fut noir, puis elle prit quelques minutes pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner et se relever prudemment quand elle sentit les bras de Sameen la palper et la retourner doucement. Voulant profiter, un peu de ce contact, elle simula un évanouissement.

« Root, réponds moi. Dis quelques choses, je t'en prie, dit Sameen d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Je te demande de ne pas t'avoir dit que je me souvenais. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, tout est revenu et j'ai eu besoin de faire le point. Mais je n'étais sûr que d'une chose, je t'aime Root quoi qu'il arrive, dit elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Root.

Il était temps, dit Root en ouvrant les yeux et en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. »

Lorsqu'elles revinrent vers la salle, Sameen soutenant une Root boitillante, elles ne virent pas Lionel qui téléphonait annonçant à Harold que les 2 missions étaient accomplies et que Root et Sameen avaient retrouvé le bonheur.

 **FIN**


End file.
